


An Unexpected Love Confession

by PTDuckie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTDuckie/pseuds/PTDuckie
Summary: The reader has had a crush on Sidon for quite a while. With some help, the reader decides to confess their feelings for him. Though how the situation turns out, is quite unexpected.





	An Unexpected Love Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on YuuriVoice's audio "Unexpected Confession." This was a gift I wanted to give to him as a thank you for making such awesome audios on Tumblr. If you want to listen to the audio, here's the link to it. Just highlight and right click it.
> 
> https://yuurivoice.tumblr.com/post/162605562535/while-staying-in-zoras-domain-a-hylian-listener
> 
> With that, Enjoy!

Today so far was not a good day for you.

You had fallen out of the bed you had slept in last night at the inn in the Zora’s Domain and had hit your head on the edge of the night stand when trying to get back up. While packing up and trying to head out, you accidentally bumped into one of the zoras that worked there and sliced your hand on one of their arm fins as you both turned to apologize. Apologizing for hurting you, they helped you bandage up your hand before slipping your gloves back on and heading out into the open areas of the domain. 

Sadly, things didn’t get any better. Today was a terribly slow day for business. Although your friend Link who was the champion of Hyrule had conquered and reclaim Vah Ruta back and stopped the rains in the Zora’s Domain months ago, merchants were still quite far and few in between in the domain; most still concerned that the zoras would still chase them out of their territory. So by mid day you only had made two sales of your goods and only one trade of items. At this rate, you would be very short on rupees to buy anything for food for the next couple of days; let alone stay at the inn again. Sighing, you figured you would just try to catch something again in the waters below or hunt something down to sustain yourself till you got better sales to be able to buy more supplies. Although sleeping outside was nothing new to you, you did enjoy the luxury of sleeping in a soft bed instead of on the hard ground. Grumbling to yourself about the life you chose and the thought that maybe you should have listened to your parents and stayed home instead of adventuring off into the great wide unknown, you stood in place with your backpack next to you as you watched the zoras move around the domain.

Although Hylians were rare in the domain, most knew you already and had come acquainted with your presence. Fact of it was, you found the domain to be like a second home thanks to Link who brought you here on one of his return trips which on first sight of the place you fell in love with. A home you much preferred to stay at then leave and felt much more welcomed at then your original one. But trying to make ends meat here was a bit hard, so most times you had to leave your comfort zone of the domain and set out into the wild that is Hyrule itself. But when you returned, you were warmly greeted and asked about your adventures that you encountered. As zoras passed by, they gave wave and a few chatted with you before heading back to their own business as you stood there waiting for customers or other merchants to make the risk and come here. Stretching for a bit as you rolled your shoulders back and looking up to stretch your neck, you spotted a familiar face on the level above looking out on the balcony in front of the throne room; that had you captivated from the moment you arrived and laid eyes on him. 

Prince Sidon was practically the most beautiful creature you had ever seen; physically and personality wise. He was generally sweet, optimistic, encouraging, gentle, and just all around a wonderful person. It was no wonder everybody loved him; so much he even had his own fan club. But as a prince, he was brave, courageous, and not afraid to fend off the monsters that plagued the outside walls of the domain that liked to attack the travelers and the zoras. He was also kindly to the travelers and held himself up with up most care in his princely regard. In your eyes, Sidon was just absolutely wonderful. From the beginning you wanted to know more about him and would plague Link with questions till he got fed up with it and tagged you along with him and Sidon for a hunt. To which Sidon took interest in knowing you and was quite impressed with your archery skill; out besting Link in a distance target practice game. From there the two of you would have simple chats when he wasn’t doing his royal duties and more and more you started to have feelings for him. So much so that at this point you were madly in love with him. 

Only problem was you were having a hard time trying to build up the courage to tell him how you felt. You could face hoards of monsters on your own with no problem and even joked with Link that you would take on Calamity Ganon with him so he would have backup to keep him out of trouble. Yet trying to tell Sidon how you felt was becoming the biggest obstacle for you to face so far. Some days you were all for it only to cucco out of it and some you didn’t even bother. Sighing with a groan, you once again went through the pros and cons of telling Sidon how you felt and the possible outcomes. Though the possibility of him feeling the same would be wonderful, you felt it would be slim to none for that to happen. Not when there were plenty of zora females swooning over him already. He could have anybody he wanted, why would he choose you? Still, it didn’t stop your heart from aching for him and wanting time with him as you would take any opportunity you could to talk with him and invite him on small little adventure around the domain that the two of you could have. You generally care about him and wanted to see him happy and enjoyed anything you could learn about him. And it seemed like he was generally interested in knowing you too and more about your race from what you gathered from your chats.

But you still had doubt as you continued watching him before a guard came up to grab his attention before leaving the balcony with said guard. Taking another sigh, you tapped your toes on the flooring of the domain’s open court yard to ease some of the pain in them before watching the zoras pass by again. As a few more hours passed and you weren’t making anymore business for the day, you decided to pack things up when a voice called out to you. Turning around, you spotted Marot coming towards you with a smile and wave. As you spent time in the domain, you became good friends with the pinkish tone zora as well as the clerk Cleff who helped run the store with her and her grandfather. “Packing up for the day?” Marot asked. You nodded and told her you just weren’t making business today for you to be standing out here. Your day was already rough and the way things were going, you didn’t need your body any more sore from standing out here for nothing. Nodding in understatement, Marot seemed overly joyed about something. Questioning her about it, she slightly blushed before answering. “Remember the other day when I asked you about if I should ask Cleff out?” You nodded yes as you remembered her coming to you for advice. You remember telling her to go for it and that you shouldn’t let her doubt about him not liking her be the reason that someone who could potentially care for her walk away. “If only I could take my own advice,” you thought. “Well, guess what?” Marot spoke, eager to get something off her chest. “What?” you asked nonchalantly, knowing she was going to tell you either way. “He said yes. We are going out tomorrow for our first date! Can you believe it?” Marot happily spoke, bouncing in her step. A bright smile grew on your face as you congratulated your friend for asking her crush out. Chatting a bit more, Cleff called out for Marot to return to the general store and with a wave and a goodbye and a good luck, you were left alone again. Or so you thought.

“Perhaps you should take Marot’s example as an encouraging statement to drop your doubts about telling Sidon how you feel,” Bazz remarked. Jumping before turning around to look up at the taller zora guard you made friends with, you were surprised to see he had overheard your conversation with Marot. “I would think that of all people Bazz, you would know ease dropping is rude,” you remarked, trying to act annoyed. It only made him chuckle. “I do but I couldn’t help but overheard what you were talking about. Seems your encouraging words helped Marot found the strength to ask Cleff out. If only you weren’t such a hypocrite,” Bazz remarked. You just snorted. “How so?” you huffed at him. “To tell her to be brave about asking Cleff out and that not asking him out could be the biggest regret she could make. That the unknown is more disheartening than being rejected. So why not follow your own advice? What is it that stops you? The whispers and talk? Seems like it’s never bothered you before when you ask Sidon to join you for small travels. Or is it something else?” Bazz replied. Sighing, you hated that Bazz had found out about your interest in Sidon when he caught you staring at said prince. But Bazz always seemed genuine about his support for his friends. “You know why,” you huffed again. “Do I? What is it really?” Bazz remarked.

Taking another sigh, it takes you a moment before replying. “Because…..cause...I’m not a zora. I’m not a fast swimmer nor can I stay underwater like he can. I can’t do things like zoras can and I’m only like half his size where most zora girls are taller than me,” you finally say. “That’s never stopped you before with wanting to be around him,” Bazz commented. “Yes...I suppose but would he even find me attractive? A hylian? An entire other species compared to him?” you huffed.

Sighing again, you hang your head low before Bazz placed a hand under your chin to lift your head back up to look at him; a soft smile on your face. “As you said, isn’t not knowing more disheartening then being told he doesn’t love you because of your race? What if you didn’t tell him and he found another? Wouldn’t you regret not saying anything and wonder if that could have been you? Just like you told Marot?” Bazz spoke, voice soft and comforting in a way. You gave him a puckered face before replying, “You are using my words against me.” Chuckling, Bazz replied, “Still, I don’t like seeing you pining over him and the idea of what could be when you still have time to make that idea a reality. You have plenty here who support you and enjoy your company. Hylian or not. There is no need to be afraid of just one possibly that could or couldn’t happen. Think of this as a monster you have to face head on. If lucky, there is a reward at the end and a happy ending. If not, at least you were able to slay it and live for another day without remorse. It’s your choice.”

You had to admit, Bazz was good with words as you moved his hand from your chin, you held onto it before giving a “Thank you.” Nodding, Bazz was about to leave when you clung onto his hand, grabbing his attention again. “You could you do me a favor?” you ask looking up at the taller zora with a smile.

Bazz’s words were what you needed as you waited in the court yard for Bazz to get Sidon to come and talk to you; having placed your backpack somewhere safe so you wouldn’t have to carry it. Pacing around, it wasn’t till Sidon called out to you from the stairway that you turned to look at him. “Yes! Hello,” Sidon speaks as he approaches you before giving you a welcoming hug; you giving a soft wave and a hello back before being squished into one of his bear hugs. “You wanted to speak with me? I’m thrilled you are enjoying you stay in our domain! It’s always good to see you,” he states as he lets go of you. You nod with a smile, trying to get air back into your lungs, before replying, “I am. I always enjoy being here. And yes, there is something I want to talk to you about if you have some time. Would you care to walk with me and listen?” Puzzled but intrigued, Sidon replies, “A walk? Of course! That sounds wonderful! It would be a nice reprieve from the meetings I’ve had to deal with as of late. And your company is always an enjoyment to me.” Giving off a small giggle, trying to hold down your racing heart beat at the same time from his words, you grab hold of his larger hand with yours before stating, “Shall we go then?” Giving of a small chuckle, and what you thought but weren’t sure on was a small sigh of contentment, you lead the way back up the stair case before you notice something.

Faces watching you. Some interesting in seeing you with the prince, some puzzled, and some down right annoyed that you were holding his hand or even being in his presence. This slightly bothered you as Sidon picked up on your annoyed look and looked around to see the zoras watching you too. “It seems you attract a quite of bit of attention. I hope it doesn’t bother you. It’s not often we have hylian visitors here. Let alone one that visits so often. Other than Link, you are the only one who makes frequent enough visits for everybody to mostly know you,” Sidon remarks. Twitching your face in annoyance, you didn’t want any of this ruined by the prying eyes of others. Your nerves were already sky high; you didn’t need others making it worse. Moving closer to him as a way to try and hide yourself from the sight of others, you pull on his hand to get his attention before asking as he looks down at you, “Can...we go somewhere else? Maybe something more private than here? Please?”

Watching him, you saw puzzlement and surprise on his face before a slight fluster came over him. “You...want to go somewhere more private?” Sidon asks before giving of a hesitant chuckle. Something you weren’t expecting him to do. “W-well, that’s a bit sudden,” he begins before giving off another hesitant chuckle, “I….might know of a place. If you don’t mind following me.” “Please!” you bluntly whisper to him. “Oh wonderful...Ah-ah..Erm,” Sidon begins again, hesitance in his voice once more as he’s clearing his throat, “It won’t take long to get there. Ri-right this way.”

Letting him lead, still holding onto his larger hand and getting away from everybody’s prying faces, Sidon leads you to one of the many paths towards the cliff sides that leads up to the reservoir. As you climb up the cliff sides, you notice your having trouble keeping grip on the rocks as they were still slippery from last night’s rain fall; making you wish you had worn your other boots instead. “Now right...right over,” Sidon starts to speak before realizing gravity had taken a hold of you as you finally slip on one of the rocks and begin to fall backwards. Quickly catching you, you find yourself in an awkward position with Sidon as to any outsider of the situation, would think Sidon had dipped you like dancers do; holding onto one of your arms as one of his was wrapped around your waist. Looking up at him flustered by the situation, you saw that he too had a bit of color to his cheeks. “Oh..oh please do be careful! It’s quite slippery here. I’d...hate for you to get hurt...Oh...um, m-my apologies...I didn’t mean to...grab you in such a way,” Sidon spoke flustered before returning you to your upright stance after realizing the position you two were in.

Patting your cheeks to calm down, you looked back up to him as you two continue to walk to see he still had color to his cheeks as he clears his throat. About to say something, you speak up instead. “Are you alright? You...aren’t really acting like your usual self, at least like you do around me, since I asked you for us to make this conversation private,” you remark, seeming concerned for Sidon’s well being and wondering why he’s behaving differently. “Ah-I’m acting strange?” Sidon asks before giving of another hesitant chuckle and looking away from you, “Hardly! I-I’m not acting any different around you then I usually do...my friend.” Giving him a questioning look as his words seem more as a defense tactic than an honest answer, that “my friend” feeling tacked on in the end, you ask him, “Then...why are flustered?”

A bit hesitant about your remark, Sidon looks back at you and starts to reply, “Fl-flustered? I..” before his eyes shift away from you again and noticing something, “OH! Oh look! We-we’ve arrived!” Taking a sigh of relief, Sidon leads you to what looks like an ordinary waterfall until he stands in it to allow you to pass through to the cave behind it. “I’m aware that it isn’t the most extravagant of places, but it is quite relaxing once you are inside,” Sidon remarked behind you as you two follow the cave inward. As the light of the outside world started to fade, the light of illumination stones started to shine bright. Finally fully inside, you saw with memorized eyes, multiple illumination stones lighting up the colorful walls of the cave. Stalagmites coming off the ceiling of the cave, water droplets came dripping off of them into the large pool of water that gave reflection of the colorful walls and lighting. Noticing different gem stones burred in the walls and under the water’s surface, you had to admit the place was beautiful. Hearing what you thought was another sigh of content, Sidon replies, “The water here is also quite warm. I’ve might have mistakenly..fallen asleep here before.” Giving a slight pause, Sidon continues with, “I did give my father quite a scare when I didn’t arrive for my lessons with Muzu,” before giving a soft chuckle and another content sigh. “Sidon, this is..amazing. Of course, only you to find a place like this. I would never have expected something like this to be behind just any old waterfall,” you finally spoke after taking in the whole sight. 

Walking up to you and taking hold of your hand again, Sidon asks, “Perhaps you might...like to sit beside me?” before leading closer to the pool of water. Taking a seat next to the water’s edge before Sidon sits down next to you, you scoot a bit closer to him before relaxing against his arm. Looking up at him, he didn’t seem to mind until it seemed a thought struck him before looking down at you and asking, “Oh!...I just remembered! You wanted to..discuss something. What seems to be troubling you?”

Well, that got you flustered again as you remembered why you were out here in the first place. Trying to find the right words to say, you twiddled your thumbs around and adverted your eyes from his gaze. Sidon took notice to this and seeing your reddened face, looked at you with concern before stating, “Your quite flushed. Do you feel unwell? We can return if you-”

You had to admit what you did was a stupidly rushed action but also that Sidon’s lips were softer than you expected. A coolness to them that took your breath away, you found yourself pulling away more flustered than before but with a slight relief as well. Till you saw Sidon’s flustered face and confused look. Giving a few short breaths, Sidon finally spoke. “That was...unexpected,” he said. This caused you to panic and you felt you fucked up royalty till Sidon gave off a small chuckle and content sigh, this one you could hear and decipher. “I-” Sidon began before you interrupted him with, “You didn’t like that, did you?” before he looked at you and shook his head. “No! Of course I did. Perhaps my wording was poor,” Sidon replied before placing a hand under your chin and pulling you into another kiss. That coolness returning to your lips, you enjoyed the feeling once again before Sidon pulled away and stated, “It-It was...pleasantly unexpected.” Giving off a hum, he pull you to his lips again for another kiss.

Mentally sighing with relief, content, and happiness, you found yourself moving into his lap as you moved your arms to wrap around his neck. Lifting you up a little to sit on his thighs as a hand finds its way to your backside, Sidon places the other hand behind your head and as he threads his fingers through your hair, pushes you forward to deepen the kiss. Enjoying the moment, a part of you was wondering if all this was just another one of your dreams you had of him. But you knew it wasn’t and as he broke away again, you found your forehead placed against his as you had a dreamy haze over your eyes as he looked over you. “I never would have expected you to have such feelings for me…..I’m glad,” he spoke before another sigh of content and another kiss. You were practically melting in his arms. “Do...you...feel the same?” you asked, still half dazed by all of this. “Hmm..oh-ah, of course I feel the same. That question is a little redundant, is it not?” Sidon replies with a bit of a small chuckle. Clearing his throat again, Sidon went to speak, “I-” before you spoke up and said, “Then can I tell you I love you!” Your words caught him off guard a bit and he had to process them before replying, “What???….You...love me?”

“Yes,” you reply.

“Really?” Sidon asks, surprised but joy in his voice.

“Yes,” you reply again, a smile on your face.

“Truly?” Sidon questions with a smirk on his face.

“For a long time now,” you finally say with a soft chuckle.

Sidon chuckles back, stating to you, “How wonderful! I’m overjoyed!” before pulling you into another kiss. Sighing contently after breaking away again, you found your forehead against his again as one of your hands moved back to his back side and you started to run circles with one of your fingers across his red scales. To say you were happy was an understatement. 

But Sidon’s next words caught you off guard. “I’ve wanted to hear those words from you for so long….I was worried you would never feel the same.” Looking at him as you sat up, you seemed puzzled and confused. Did that mean you loved you too? If so, why hadn’t he said anything till now? You never thought him to be the person to be afraid of rejection or be afraid to say his feelings on things so why hadn’t he said anything to you. “Why...is that?” you finally ask. It took him a second to respond but when he did, his answer was not what you were expecting. “Well be-because I’m not hylian...I know it sounds ridiculous, but I was quite concerned about that,” Sidon replied, a bit sheepish in his tone

You were completely dumbfound! Of all things, he was afraid of telling for the same reason you were. At that moment, your fears and doubts left you in the ugliest laugh you could give; pig snorts and all! “Don’t laugh! It’s a legitimate concern!” Sidon responded, voice sounding annoyed by you laughing. You had to wave a hand to him and give notion that you had to catch your breath before kissing his lips again. “No! It’s not that!” you spoke when you broke the kiss this time, “It’s the same concern I had up until this point. I thought...because I wasn’t a zora...you would never….have feelings for me either.” Looking surprised at you, his annoyance melted away as he realized what you had said. “Really?” he asked with a chuckle of his own. “Yes,” you replied slightly sheepish. “Then what changed your mind?” Sidon asked as he ran his fingers through you hair, a soft smile on his face. “Pep talk from Bazz earlier today and using my own advice against me,” you chuckled, enjoying the feeling. “That sounds like him,” Sidon responded before giving a sigh, “Regardless, I’m happy to call you my own.”

Pulling you into another kiss, you wrapped your arms around his neck again as he pulled you forward again to deepen it. Softly breaking it, Sidon finally states what you had been wanting to hear for quite a while.

“I love you...too.” 

Seems today wasn’t so bad for you after all.


End file.
